


Ночь на Корусанте

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP, снизу_постучали
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"В маленьком фандоме - сам себе додаван". ©</p>
<p>Небольшая зарисовка фикбук-стайл. Ночь, улица, несытый джедай после миссии и мадам сенатор после приёма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночь на Корусанте

**Author's Note:**

> Написано с использованием фанкаста "Падме Амидала - Рэйчел Вайс". Есть одно упоминание персонажа, которого в каноне нету никаким боком.  
> Отбечено. Вроде.  
> Но буду рада посильному гаммингу и не только.  
> Вукипедия - наше всё.

— …И только не спрашивайте, не спрашивайте, молю вас, каких сил, нервов и треволнений стоили мне эти приглашения! Жена  всю плешь проела – хочу, мол, посмотреть знаменитый мон-каламарский балет. Мне, признаться, что балет, что опера, всё едино… — Сенатор Мо-Тсунг всплеснул сухими лапками, едва не опрокинув бокал с вином с подноса проплывавшего мимо дроида. Мо-Тсунга, несмотря на словоохотливость, было немного жалко: супруга его, монументальных статей дама, после переезда в столицу начала активно причащаться к культурной и светской жизни, а самому Мо-Тсунгу ничего не оставалось, только сопровождать жену куда придётся. В результате и так щуплый сенатор стал напоминать призрак самого себя и откровенно клевал носом на заседаниях.

— Хорошо, что супруга не водит вас на концерты наутоланской музыки, — Амидала сочувственно улыбнулась, пригубила вино. – У меня от неё, признаться, уши закладывает.

— Ой, не дай Сила! Тогда вам придётся хоронить бедного меня, потому что этого я точно не переживу! – Мо-Тсунг ужаснулся, торопливо отхлебнул из бокала, закашлялся и ускакал продышаться, успев перед этим крайне эмоционально извиниться. Жестами.

Приём был скучен. Ни разговоров в укромных углах, ни грозных походов ложа на ложу, ни споров… Чинно, красиво и опять – переливание из пустого в порожнее.

Подумалось, что вместо ежедневных заседаний, законопроектов и лавирования между интересами тех и этих было бы здорово вернуться в тогда – быть королевой Набу, маленькой, но гордой планеты, снова скрываться от агентов Торговой Федерации. Снова ждать опасности, снова бояться и жить как в последний раз. И снова встретить Эни. Снова пережить этот мучительный метаморфоз от отрицания к принятию, снова тщетно попытаться укротить собственное сердце – глупое, наивное, так желающее этой запретной любви. И снова понять, что есть люди, с которыми можешь ужиться, а есть те, без которых жить не сможешь. Звучало донельзя патетически, как в мелодраме, но деться от этого было некуда.

Корусантская ночь обняла её. Никогда не спящий экуменополис, полный огней,  разросшийся по планете как яркая игольчатая друза. Вдохнуть, выдохнуть, вспомнить про жар Татуина, запах специй и песка, и дыма, и машинного масла, и…

— А я уже подумал, ты никогда не освободишься.

Корусантские ночи – странное время, никогда не знаешь, кто может выйти из тьмы, обнять, ласково и крепко, потереться носом о голое плечо, вызвав волну дрожи.

— Я даже знать не хочу, как ты сюда попал.

Тьма пахнет кафом и железом, и тёплой тканью, и немного – пластиком. Тьма ласкова, тьма так скучала…

— И не надо. Там совершенно нечего рассказывать.

У тьмы сильные крепкие руки, одна живая, тёплая, со следами мозолей на кончиках пальцев и  ладонях, со старым шрамом на тыльной стороне… Вторая – прохладная, жёсткая – дюрасталь под кожаной перчаткой. Но обе одинаково умелые, эти руки…

Энакин допил вино из бокала, сморщил нос и покачал головой: дрянь, мол, пойло, сенатор, не пей – таун-тауном станешь. И улыбнулся. И стало жарко, несмотря на прохладную корусантскую ночь.

— А если кто-нибудь заметит? – Хотя сейчас было уже совершенно плевать – пусть бы заметили, пусть было бы разбирательство, отставка, что угодно, зато – свобода. Правда, без любимой работы.

Порой Амидала корила себя за трусость: она боялась не столько того, что будет шум, что на свет повытаскивают все слухи и сплетни, накопившиеся за десять лет, что Энакина исключат из Ордена – нет, она боялась отставки. У мыслей о том, что придётся довольствоваться малым, когда есть целая галактика, был неприятный привкус, от них веяло духом… забвения. Как от старых вещей. Быть забытой не хотелось совсем.

— У меня всё под контролем. Вашу руку, сенатор! – Энакин обхватил её за талию и поставил на низкую платформу рядом с балконом, не удержался и хулигански чмокнул в уголок рта. Амидала в ответ небольно ткнула его в бок: не расслабляйся, мол!

— Вообще-то, здесь обычно швартуются служебные дроиды, но сегодня у них выходной, — Энакин повозился с замком и открыл в стене крохотную нишу, закуток три на три шага. А внизу – бездна, сорвёшься – будешь падать и падать, если только тебя не собьёт какой-нибудь лихач на спидере.

— И до дома потерпеть – никак…

— Эти ваши вечеринки заканчиваются за полночь. Ты придёшь усталая, с больной головой, с гудящими ногами… — Энакин шустро закрепил в дверном проёме силовую сетку-обманку, а то мало ли какой дроид-проныра на огонёк залетит, обернулся и тут же полез обниматься. – А дома можно повторить, кстати.

— Мне завтра…

— Завтра у тебя выходной, я смотрел расписание заседаний. Можно целый день валяться в постели и бездельничать.

— И это сказал человек с вечным шилом в заднице.

— Сенатор! Вы ли это? – Энакин изобразил удивление, а потом вдруг разом бросил придуриваться, взял её лицо в ладони и начал целовать – крепко, жарко, будто всё никак не мог поверить, что вернулся. Губы, прикрытые веки, висок, а после – плечи, ямочка между ключиц, ложбинка на груди, в которой лежала подвеска ожерелья. Уткнулся лицом в шею, потёрся холодным носом о тонкие вьющиеся пряди, выбившиеся из причёски.

— Какая ты красивая.

— Неужели? – Падме улыбнулась, провела большим пальцем по его губам, чувствуя тёплое дыхание. – А кто-то говорил, что лучше всего на мне смотрятся только украшения. Без ничего.

Энакин повернул голову, щекотно целуя ладонь, ухмыльнулся.

— Говорил, — горячее дыхание обдало запястье, по корсажу сверху вниз скользнула кожаная перчатка, зашарила в поисках застёжки. – Могу ещё раз сказать, сенатор, — улыбающиеся губы дотронулись до уха, коснулись виска.

В его руках хотелось утонуть. Забыться. Не думать ни о чём, лишь чувствовать, прикасаться к уже знакомому и ощупью обнаруживать что-то новое, чего  не было до разлуки. Падме знала все его шрамы наизусть, как карту. Маленькая отметина под волосами, на темени – Эни рассказывал, как в детстве разбил себе голову, лазая по скалам. Крохотная вмятинка  за ухом и – свежий шрам через бровь и два помельче на левой щеке, след от поединка с ситхом.

— Падме?..

— М?.. – Эни был тёплый, ласковый, Падме даже не сразу смогла вынырнуть из тягуче-мучительной истомы.

— Где у него застёжка?

Она тихонько захихикала, утыкаясь лицом ему в грудь.

Энакин вздохнул. Энакин подождал немного. Но особого терпения за ним никогда не водилось – и  Падме почувствовала, как её легонько, но с намёком куснули в шею. И ещё. После третьего раза  волей-неволей пришлось отвечать.

— Там есть крохотная такая штучка на спине… и чуть ниже… — Падме взяла его левую руку и потянула, показывая. Пальцы ткнулись в голые лопатки, погладили, медленно-медленно двинулись вниз, к пояснице. – Надо нажать и… — Мыслей в голове осталось ровно одна: как же, хатт их заешь, снимаются эти сложные джедайские тряпки?!

Тихо клацнула застёжка, Энакин довольно угукнул – и спустил корсет ниже, задрал пышную юбку платья, проводя горячими ладонями по бёдрам. Выше, ещё выше – до конца чулок, до кромки тонкого белья, потом – обратно, кончиками пальцев касаясь затканной мелкими камнями ткани. Он-то сразу  всё понял: ну для чего, скажите на милость, надевать под длинное платье узорчатые чулки, если их всё равно не видно? Правильно, для мужчины. Того, который свой. Который приходит из прозрачной корусантской ночи, который пахнет дымом и вином, и немного железом, и собой. И от запаха этого кружится голова и слабеют колени, и хочется…

Энакин поднял её на руки, вжал лопатками в стену. Уткнулся лицом в грудь – ласковый, тёплый, соскучившийся. Настойчивый. Горячие губы скользнули вдоль кромки ожерелья, задели подвеску, опустились ниже, дыхание обожгло кожу. Падме тихо всхлипнула, подалась бёдрами вперёд, к нему – хватка стала крепче, Эни – ближе, теснее, почти до боли, но так было лучше некуда. Она наконец смогла распутать застёжки, забраться ладонями под ткань и кожу, чувствуя, какой он там тёплый. Глухо стучит сердце, под пальцами напряжённые мышцы и опять шрамы – история жизни одного джедая по имени Энакин Скайуокер.

Он заставил Падме запрокинуть голову и тут же приник ртом к шее, целуя, оставляя следы. Добрался до губ, выпивая последние силы. Кружилась голова, в спину упирался жёсткий, уже согревшийся пластик, ладони слепо шарили по груди Эни, забирались ниже, тщетно пытаясь проникнуть под пояс штанов, но застёжка, как заколдованная, не поддавалась. Падме закусила губу, изогнулась, прижимаясь к нему бёдрами. И ещё раз. А потом уже Энакин не выдержал и припечатал её к стене, вдавил, зашарил рукой по поясу штанов. Хрипло выругался и тут же, не удержавшись, прижался горячими губами к  шее.

Застёжка наконец поддалась и между бёдер тут же стало тесно и мучительно – Падме хотелось быть ближе,  чувствовать его тело как своё собственное, прирасти к нему татуировкой. Хотелось, как у них часто бывало, повалить его на постель и оседлать, взвинтить ритм до головокружения, до хриплых стонов, до синяков на бёдрах. Чтобы после было больно, чтобы остались следы. Чтобы помнить, как они оба сошли с ума от разлуки и после вылечили друг друга.

Всхлип, тихий стон сквозь закушенные губы – Эни уткнулся лицом в шею, прильнул, горячо и часто дыша. Он старался не торопиться, не спешить, растянуть хоть чуть-чуть, но не получалось: Падме впивалась пальцами ему в плечи, упиралась ногами в поясницу – сильнее, чаще, ещё… А он никогда на самом деле не умел ей сопротивляться – как и она ему.

Падме запустила пальцы ему в волосы, потянула, заставила уткнуться лицом в грудь – и тут же застонала, выгнулась, чувствуя поцелуи, похожие на укусы, прикосновения горячего языка и жар – будто каждое касание оставляло ожог, отметину подобную клейму. Эни бросил сдерживаться и тянуть – он яростно вжимался в неё, до боли стискивал бёдра, будто пытался поспеть за бешено стучащим пульсом.

Падме успела раньше: вскрикнула, задрожала, впиваясь в тёплые сильные плечи, Эни спустя несколько мгновений догнал её, хрипло застонал в шею.

— Хорошо… — выдохнул он, устало потёрся носом, поцеловал в висок. – Но мало.

Падме небольно дёрнула его за волосы, потом чмокнула в лохматую макушку.

— Быть того не может. А как же смирение, равновесие и…

— К ситху равновесие. – Эни вздохнул, обдав грудь тёплом. – Может, притвориться мёртвым? И тебе тоже. А потом…

— Лентяй. —  Падме поёрзала, требуя отпустить, встала наконец на пол. Слава всем богам, которые есть и которых нет в этой галактике, что её сейчас никто не видит, а то хороша картина: сенатор Амидала в задранной до пояса юбке, спущенных чулках и колье на голой груди. Нет, колье красивое, никто не спорит, но…

— Поехали домой? Ну их к хатту всех, а? – Искушать Эни умел как никто. Или просто Падме было всегда трудно против него устоять. Особенно когда и самой ужасно хотелось сдёрнуть надоевшие тряпки и растянуться на кровати, чувствуя, как вокруг талии обвиваются сильные тёплые руки. И утром – никуда не надо. Совсем-совсем никуда.


End file.
